Never Gave Up
by Absol Knight
Summary: You know why the did it, but you really don't care, they ran you out of your home town and turned your friends, family and least loyal pokemon against you. You feel like you've lost everything but that isn't true when some of your pokemon show just how loyal they are. Full summary inside, AshxDaisy Oak shipping, AshxLeaf Shipping, AshxMelody Shipping, this will also contain lemons


**Never Gave Up**

 **Summary**

 **You know why they did it, but you really don't care, they ran you out of your home town, turned your loyal friends, family and least loyal Pokemon against you. You feel like you lost everything, but that isn't true when several of your Pokemon show just how loyal they are, they leave with you and just before your gone for good 3 people choose to stand with you. You vanish for 7 years and in that time, they have each fulfilled their dreams, Misty is the strongest Elite 4 member in Kanto, Brock is the worlds best pokemon Doctor, Dawn and May are the worlds best coordinators, Max is the Hoenn Region champion, Iris is the worlds strongest Dragon Master, Cilan is an S Class Connoisseur, Clement is Owner of his own Tech Firm, Bonnie is a Gym Leader and Serena is Kalos Queen. In this time, you have lived in secret on Mt Silver and following the teaching of Arceus and training your Pokemon, destroying the evil organizations, growing closer than friends and planning to return one day. That day comes when you are invited to compete in the first ever Master's League Tournament, you return with a few surprises for your former friends and just showing them how love, friendship and never giving up can prove people wrong. AshxDaisy Oak Shipping, AshxLeaf Shipping, AshxMelody Shipping, Lemons and yuri, Aura, Smart and Chosen One Ash, Guardian Trainer Daisy, Leaf and Melody, Ash has Cannon and Non-Cannon Pokemon.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash P.O.V**

Walking home smiling after my Kalos journey, I made several new friends and reunited with Serena. I was really embarrassed when I didn't remember her, but she remembered me and came to find me. My new friends agreed to come and visit me when they had a chance and if I wasn't travelling, but every year I head out on a new journey trying to accomplish my dreams of becoming a pokemon master. So, when they come and visit me, I'll back here in Pallet Town or I'm in the same region, city or town like several of my other friends have in the past.

I looked down from the hill that over looked the town, it was then I saw the signpost. Written the was **Welcome to Pallet Town, home to the world-famous Professor Oak.** I smiled, "one day my name will be added to that sign," I say, and Pikachu nodded his head in agreement.

I walked down in towards the town and had one destination in mind Professor Oaks Lab, I was told when I got back to head straight there and that was my plan, I had a feeling that I needed to keep my guard up and that is exactly what I was doing as I kept glancing around wondering what would happen next. It was a short walk to Professor Oaks lab since it was the first building you pass when you enter Pallet Town, so it took about 5 minutes walking from the hill. The reason it was the first building was because the boats dock at the other side of Pallet Town and most trainers starting journey head straight for Viridian City.

When I arrived at the lab, I went straight inside and felt a shiver run down my spine and my gut was telling me to run, normally I would listen to it but not this time I'm not going to run away from this, I was told it was important that is why I'm here. I walked on to corral and see the what looked to be the whole town, I smile as I see all my friends, but they are all glaring at me, I see my mum standing next to Professor Oak and finally my eyes landed on them, the leaders of the six evil organizations that I helped take down. They each had sick smirk on their faces and I put my guard up as Giovanni took a step forward.

"Welcome home young man," he says with that sick smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked keeping my guard up.

"Well let's just say a few people around here have finally seen the truth," he says as my mum and friends and people of the town step forwards.

"What does that mean, what truth are you talking about?" I asked in a pissed off tone that they were here.

"It means we've finally seen that you and your pathetic dreams held us all back from achieving our dreams," Misty says walking forwards and slapping me as hard as she could.

"She's right, you did nothing but lead us down the wrong paths in our lives," Brock says coming forward next grabbing the collar of my shirt then punching me in the stomach and I dropped to my knees.

Next was May, but she, Dawn and the others backed away the moment I looked up and gave them an I dare you look. After a moment of silence, I started hearing people from around Pallet Town shout insults at me, like failure, Pokemon master what a joke, Pride of Pallet Town more like the Shame of Pallet Town and cheater, but I never believed any them they have betrayed me none them have got as far as I have. I clenched my fist as the insult continued coming and even though I don't believe them, but they still hurt.

As felt something hit me on the head as I got and notice someone had thrown a rock at me and soon after other people were throwing them as well, I was doing the best block the one that were coming at my face and after a moment they suddenly stopped. I looked in front of me and noticed Pikachu had gone over to the traitor's side but smiled a sad smile that Quilava was standing in front of engulfed in a blue flame showing he learned **Flare Blitz.** After the flame vanished he was hit with the recoil but showing no signs that it affected him and then people began throwing stuff at me again, only this time more of my pokemon blocked them from hitting me and finally I had many of my pokemon taking my side.

I looked at the traitors absolutely pissed they I guess they thought they managed to convince my pokemon that I was weak, that if they came with them they would get stronger but seeing the number of pokemon that stood by me showed them how wrong they were. "Why are you doing this don't you want to get stronger?" Max asked annoyed, "Leave the weakling be mine and everyone else's pokemon and you'll become a lot stronger."

Quilava stepped forward and had tears rolling down his face and began yelling at them, none of them could understand him but could hear the heart break in his voice that many of my pokemon turned their backs on me. When he was done he was engulfed in a bright light and began to grow and when the light died down showing he evolved into Typhlosion, people were now looking scared that I now had another fully evolved pokemon and this one looked ready to kill each person here. I looked at each of my pokemon that stuck by me and decided that we needed to leave, but first I had to get there pokeballs, "Hey guys," I say getting their attention, "can you hold everyone else off well I get your pokeballs from storage we need to leave," they nod and stopped everyone from getting passed trying to stop me.

I ran into the lab right to the storage room and got the pokeballs for the pokemon that were standing by me, I quickly grabbed the pokeballs and then heard aloud explosion from out side and see several pokemon passed out and none of them were mine. I see several people returning pokemon as well as the traitors and I took the opportunity to start returning mine and once I was done I took Pikachu's pokeball of my belt, dropped it to the floor and finally destroyed it by stamping on it. I turned back to the crowd this time no one did anything, and I glared at Pikachu, "some friend you turned out to be," I say walking back into the lab grabbing my bag and left planning never to return to Pallet Town again.

 **No P.O.V**

After Ash left everyone looked at the leaders of each evil organization, "we had a deal get rid Ash Ketchum and you will leave our town in peace," a random man said.

"We are men of our word and will leave as soon as our transports arrive," Lysandre says as others nod in agreement, "Professor the money we promised is now being transferred to your bank account, everything will be in order soon."

"What about mine and Serena's mother?" Dawn asked worried.

Cyrus stepped forwards, "they are being returned home as we speak, they will remember nothing about what has happened, and you will not be telling them, understood," he says and both girls nod in understanding.

After that Maxie and Archie approached Max and each held out a pokeball, "As promised one of our strongest pokemon from each of us," Archie says as Max took both pokeballs and smiled releasing them to make sure they were telling the truth.

Stood before Max was a Crawdaunt and Camerupt, he returned both off them and turned to May, she looked a little down maybe because she was getting nothing for this and the pokemon she was getting from this were Ash's and all the ones she chose stood by him, so she was getting nothing. Everyone was starting to leave, and the transports were arriving and taking the leaders of each evil organizations back to there HQ bases. After they left only people left behind were, Delia, Ash's former friends, Professor Oak and the last of Ash's former Pokemon.

They decide to help Professor Oak clean up outside since they had some trouble trying to stop Ash from getting away only to be stopped by his pokemon. Once they were done they divided what was left of Ash pokemon amongst each of them with Max getting the best, each of them seemed happy with what they got, Brock and Misty headed to store room to get the 2 pokeballs they'll need when they headed back home only to be left disappointed that Ash had already took them. After that Brock made dinner and everyone ate in silence, feeling guilty about what they did to their friend and added insult to injury by dividing the goods he left behind.

 **Ash P.O.V**

I can't believe they did that to me, I know why they did it they were too scared to go against those 6 without me, knowing full well I would stand up to each one of them, but now I must leave 'goodbye Pallet Town it was fun well it lasted,' I thought as I headed up the hill.

As I approached the top I see 3 people standing there, I recognize all 3, the first was Daisy Oak, she was Gary's older sister and training to be a pokemon researcher with different Professors all over the world, next was Leaf Green she and I used to be my best friends until our journeys started then we kind of drifted apart, but we are still friends and finally was Melody Fleura from Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago, she was the festival Maidan at the time and thought Misty was my girlfriend and thank Arceus she isn't. When I see them, I stop dead in my tracks and pull a pokeball of my belt in case they are here to try and stop me. I glared at the 3 off them and I see that look surprised but how do I know if I can trust them yet, "What are you doing here?" I asked in an emotionless tone.

"We want to go with you," Daisy says catching me completely by surprise.

I looked at the 3 of them and they looked at me and made eye contact, they seemed to be telling the truth, but how can I trust them after everything that's just happened, "Why?" I asked, "how can I trust you after everything that has just happened to me?"

"Because we're here with you," Leaf says, "We told them that we would stand with you."

"But why, just being here doesn't mean you won't turn on me the moment you have a chance," I say and they all look at me shocked that I was even thinking that.

I looked to Melody and she's trying to think about what to say as are Leaf and Daisy, I looked at them for a few short moments and none of them made a move and just as I was about to walk away the world went black and I passed out.

 **A Few Hours Later**

I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm in a white room with several white marble pillars with the name of each legendary pokemon written on them. After a moment I look at the and notice the 3 girls that were with me they were still passed out and had not moved and it worried me, I got up and went over to Leaf and shook her to wake her up. "Leaf wake up can you hear me?" I say slowly shaking her and she slowly opens her eyes and I helped her sit up.

"Ash, thank Arceus your okay," she says pulling me into a hug, "do you know where we are?" After breaking the hug and looking around.

"No, but before we get any answers we should wake up Daisy and Melody," I say pulling her to her feet and both of us head over to Daisy.

"Daisy wake up, can you hear me please wake up," I say slowly shaking her the same way I did with Leaf to wake her up.

I smile as she groaned a little and she slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes are open I help her sit up slowly then she speaks, "Ash, Leaf, thank Arceus your both okay," she says pulling both of us into a hug, "do either of you know where we are?"

"No, but if I had to guess, I'd say we're not on earth anymore," I say looking at all the pillars in the room, "but, I think we'll find out soon, right we still need to wake up Melody."

I got up and went over to Melody, she had change her clothes since I last saw her now she was wearing a black t-shirt, with a white jacket, with a black denim shorts and white and blue trainers. I knelt next her and began to slowly shake her saying, "Melody can you hear me wake up," but this time it wasn't working.

"Melody please wake up," I say shaking her a little harder which finally did the trick and like the others she slowly opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings and then her eyes land on me.

I helped her slowly sit up and Daisy and Leaf came over and joined us, after a moment Melody like the other 2 pulled me into another hug, "Ash, thank Arceus you're alright," she says and breaking the hug.

I stood up after a moment then noticed one of the pillars started to glow, it was Mews and a portal opened above it and small pink feline pokemon came through. After Mew several other pokemon came through, after Mew it was the Genetic pokemon Mewtwo, then the 3 legendary birds of Kanto, followed by the 3 legendary beasts of Johto, followed by Ho-oh and then Melody pulled out a pokeball and released Lugia. I was amazed that these pokemon were here, but not surprised to see them as I have encountered each one on my journey. After a moment another pillar glowed and this time it was Arceus's and he came through a portal and all the legendary pokemon bowed down, soon after the girls stood up and the 4 of us bowed along with the pokemon.

"Arise my children," he says and we all stand facing him, "welcome my children, I trust you have many questions," we all nod, "I will answer these in a moment however now we must discuss a more pressing matter."

"Okay, but before we start, where are we?" I asked looking around.

"You in my domain, The Hall of Origins," Arceus says, "now to the matter at hand Chosen One, I sense you faith and trust in people has been destroyed," and I nod after everything that happened to me, "however as you can see some people still believe in you, that is why these 3 are with you, however that is not why you are here," we all looked surprised and then I cut in.

"Then get to the point," I say feeling very inpatient.

"Very well," he says, "first are you 4 aware of the prophecy of the Chosen One?" Melody and I both nod but Leaf and Daisy shook their head no, "Very well I shall tell you what it is."

Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice and lightning  
Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world  
In which they clash.  
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting  
Alone its song will fail thus the earth shall turn to Ash.  
Oh, Chosen One.  
Into thine hands bring together all three.  
Their treasure combined  
Tame the beast of the sea.

"That was the first half of the prophecy, that was the day Ash truly proved he was the Chosen One, he proven with each test I have thrown in his way," Arceus says, "but now I also realize the mistake I made by not allowing him to become a champion thus far."

"Wait why have you been getting involved in my matches and stopping me from becoming a champion?" I asked in a tone that made even the legendary pokemon flinch.

"Before I answer that you shall calm your temper in front of me," Arceus says and I slowly calm myself down and after a few minutes he continued, "You see Ash the reason I got involved is because even though it was your dream I believe the stress of being a champion would cause you to fail, I planned on waiting to the time was right, til the earth was finally at peace."

He was saying was getting involved to help me but why, that's what training is all about to get trainers ready to be champions or elite 4 members. He could have at least let me win a conference league that way I could have still travelled and trained to be a champion in another region, but he held me back even when I was at my best, Sinnoh and Kalos I could have gone all the way. "So, what now it's not like I can travel now, so I can't achieve my dream anymore, so now what should I do just give up?" I asked and Arceus looks slight shocked.

"No Chosen One, the second half of the prophecy seems to be in motion as we speak," he says, "if you wish to hear the second half I shall tell you," and we all nod wonder what was about happen now."

The time will come when the Chosen One shall fall  
Bring forth the era of darkness  
However the light of hope shines brighter than ever  
And from ashes 4 warriors arise again.  
One born of Thunder  
One born of Fire  
One born of Water and Ice  
Lead by the Chosen One  
They stand together and fight.  
Bringing forth the era of peace  
Life is blessed and cherished  
As the world awaits their return.

I looked stunned my future was being written for me and being gone would bring in the era of darkness and staying hidden until the time is right bringing the era of peace. "So, what am I supposed to do now, live in hiding for the rest of my life?" I asked surprised "and who are these 3 other warriors I'm supposed to lead?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question yourself," Arceus says and realize the 3 girls are here for a reason.

I nod and turned my attention to legendary pokemon that are in room with us, "Okay, but why are there 10 legendary pokemon here?" I asked looking at the pokemon in the room with us.

"Well Chosen One, they here to join there chosen guardian," he says, "just as the prophecy has for told."

"And one more question where are we supposed to train it's not like we can head back to Pallet Town, I bet they'll be travelling and the moment they see us they'll either attack us or contact the organizations," I say and Arceus just smiles.

"I will teleport you to Mt Silver there you can train until the world calls upon you," he says and the pokemon you all have will be sent there," he says, "Ash, I suggest you contact Professor Juniper, she will be more than willing to help you."

Before we left pokeballs appeared in front of us, 2 for the girl and 4 for me, "Chosen One, Guardians, take those pokeballs and use them to catch my children, they will each go with you willingly, so there is no need to battle," Arceus say smiling and I take one of the balls and notice it change once I touched it.

"What's happening?" I asked watching the pokeball change.

Once it stopped I noticed it was now a Cherish ball and these were especially designed to catch legendary pokemon, only a few trainers are issued these as they are even more valuable than a Master Ball. As I took the ball a second time the mark of fire appeared on my arm and Ho-oh flew over and joined me. I looked at Ho-oh and she looked at me and heard her speak using telepathy and heard a female voice in my head, "Chosen one, I was the first legendary you encountered on your journey, it only seems right that you catch me first as well," she says and I nod holding up the Cherish ball.

"It doesn't feel right throwing this at you," I say, and she leans in and taps it with her beak and was surrounded in a red beam and sucked inside.

After I caught Ho-oh the 3 legendary beasts of Johto leapt off their pillars and walked towards the girls and each looked surprised. Entei walked towards Daisy, Raikou walked towards Leaf and Suicune walked towards Melody and three bowed to the girls showing had respect for the girls. They then using telepathy, "Please capture us, allow us to see the world the way you have," they say in unison and the girls take the pokeballs waiting for them to change and finally tap the pokemon on head catching the 3 beasts of Johto.

Next was Mew and Mewtwo they floated over to me together, and Mew was the first to speak using telepathy as well, "Ash, it's finally time for me and my brother to join you, though we have only met twice each time your courage and bravery inspired me, into using my full power and now it's time for me to join your family," she says nuzzling her cheek with mine and I finally take one of the 3 pokeballs I have left and capture her.

"Are you the Mewtwo I met in Kanto and Johto or the one I met in Unova?" I asked and when he speaks I know exactly which one it is.

"Ash, before you capture me, tell me what you meant by the one you met in Unova?" He asked, and I nod and explain everything that happened when I met the female Mewtwo in Unova.

"So I'm no longer alone," he says with happiness in his voice, "Ash the reason I wish to join you is when we met I had a deep hatred of humans, but your pure heart and kindness showed me that even if I was created by evil like Team Rocket, it doesn't have to be who I am as long as I have freewill I shall choose my own path and now it's time I joined you too," he say floating over and allowing me to capture him as well.

Before Lugia flew over to me the legendary birds of Kanto went to their chosen trainer, Moltres to Daisy, Zapdos to Leaf and Articuno to Melody and like the beast of Johto they bowed to the girl showing the same respect. After a moment rose and began to speak in unison, "it would be a great honour to be trained by you please allow us to be your pokemon," they say, and the girl took the pokeballs waited them to change and caught the 3 birds.

After the three birds were caught was when Lugia finally flew over to me, "Chosen One, back in the Orange Islands you proved not just to me, but to father as well that you truly are the Chosen One, back then you weren't as strong as you are now, but still saved the world almost died and put your life on the line and asked for nothing in return," Lugia says bowing to me, "now time I join you as well so you can finally become the pokemon master you are truly meant to be," and with that I take the last pokeball and capture him.

"Chosen One, now you have 4 of my children more will be willing to join you please do not let what has happened, lose sight of who you truly are," Arceus says, "however 2 of your former friends never truly betrayed they protecting their family," and before I could question him and ask what he meant he teleported us all to Mt Silver where we would be staying from now on.

 **7 Years Later**

 **No P.O.V**

Four figures stood atop the hill that over looked the once great town, known as Pallet Town. In seven years the town had changed a great deal, the sun hadn't shined here a day since they betrayed Ash Ketchum, Professor Oak was now a failure every time he came up with a break through it was either already discovered by another Professor, or his research turned out to be in correct and finally the town was no longer the happy community it used to be now it was a place of depression and anger every since they lost Ash Ketchum.

It was night and in the cover darkness, the four figures made the way to a house one of them once called home. Once they arrived, they placed everything down in the hallway and made there way in to the living room, once in there they placed three sleeping babies on the sofa and release the three pokemon who protected these infants. After checking everything was okay downstairs, they went upstairs and used the master bedroom it had a Queen size bed. They all changed clothes and dressing in their nightwear and went to sleep themselves.

As the four of them fell asleep, the feeling of anger and depression lifted, and the people of Pallet got its first goodnight sleep for 7 years. Little did they know that was just the gift they brought with them, and the moment they leave they'll take this gift with them. It depends on how the town reacts to them, normally it would be with great happiness and friendship, but this used to be the home for three of them, so it might not be the case. Now Pallet Town has one thing to remember when it awakens and that is, LOOK OUT PALLET TOWN ASH KETCHUM HAS FINALLY RETURNED.

 **Hey everyone, sorry I've been gone so long but I'm back and should be able to give you more update to my other fanfic's as well as this one soon.**

 **So please review and I'm close to finishing an update and hopefully will have it up soon.**


End file.
